<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huskerdust NSFW Drabbles by rainbowpandas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055160">Huskerdust NSFW Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas'>rainbowpandas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom!Husk, Come Sharing, Daddy!Husk, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Angel, Sybian, Verse!Angel, Verse!Husk, human!AU, the huskerdust discord server writes a porno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowpandas/pseuds/rainbowpandas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to make a place where I could put all the nsfw drabbles that amazing art and fun ideas from discord/twitter/friends inspire me to write! Some will be little one-offs, some will be multiple parts. There will be a mix of all sorts of sexy times and I will try to label Bottom!Husk/Verse!Husk/Daddy/Dom!Husk and Bottom!Angel/Verse!Angel/Dom!Angel in the titles so they're easy to sort through if you have a preference! I'll also update the tags as I add chapters! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Red Leather (D!H / S!A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by art from @MIss_no_soul and a @Alewdval art stream. Thanks to the Huskerdust fan server for helping me write it XD Definitely wanna write a second part to this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust’s body was flushed and covered in sweat as a he ground down onto the sybian his boyfriend had ordered him to sit on. It had only been 20 minutes of deep vibrating penetration but the intensity had made it feel like he’d been going at it for an hour. He sat there, straddling the fucking machine, unable to say a word and unable to come. The cock ring on his dick was taunting him and he was beginning to drool around the ball-gag that Husk had put in his mouth; the cherry-red leather of the strap creaked as he clenched his jaw to keep the saliva in his mouth. Husk was giving him a look of cruel amusement. It was almost unbearable not being touched by him at this point, and drooling would probably only make Husk tease him more. </p><p>Husker cocked a brow and looked Angel up and down, studying his form and the way his body squirmed from the sex toy rumbling inside him. “About time for another boost, huh, Angie?” Husk’s voice was low and gruff but full of mirth. Seeing Angel like this was such a treat. He leaned down and turned the dial up another click, causing Angel’s body to jerk in response. The spider demon groaned loudly around the gag, the drool pooling in his mouth finally dripping down his chin.  </p><p>“You really gotta stop fuckin’ stealing shit from the bar, sweetheart. Management has been riding my ass about inventory. I’m fuckin’ tired of them yellin’ at me when you swipe bottles. So now, when I get in trouble with those three that means you get in trouble with me. You follow?” the older man smirked, watching Angel’s chest heave in the red leather corset he was wearing. </p><p>The spider locked eyes with Husk and nodded. He wanted Husk to touch him. He wanted Husk to remove the cock ring constricting him so the cat could swallow his cum. He wanted the gag to be taken out of his mouth so they could kiss. Fuck, at this point Angel would take a single claw poking his shoulder. He looked at his lover with pleading, hooded eyes and whined. </p><p>Husk took notice of the desperation and walked over to Angel’s quaking form. His black cat claws wrapped around the red leash dangling from the spider’s neck and he pulled his face close. The red gag, the red collar, the red corset, the red cock ring and the red cuffs around his wrists all seemed to gleam as Angel Dust shifted towards Husker as best he could. </p><p>“You look beautiful in red, Angel.” Husk licked his lips, aroused and high on power. “And you’ve been takin your punishment pretty fuckin well...I guess I can taste some of this delicious treat now.” Husk stroked a nail under Angel’s chin. “You pick, sweetheart. Do you want me to taste your lips or your cock?”  </p><p>If Angel was being honest, he wanted Husk’s mouth on every part of him but if he had to<b> choose </b>, he needed to come. He needed it more than he needed to breath. His whole world had become focused on the pressure building within him and he wanted Husk’s lips to guide him to release. Angel moaned and wiggled his hips. </p><p>“Well, that was goddamn fast. Usually you at least pretend to think for a hot fuckin’ second before answering me.” chuckling, Husk got down on his knees and ghosted his hand over the base of Angel’s twitching dick. “Poor sweet Angie needs to come so bad he can’t even lie about it....So fuckin’ cute.” </p><p>The cat demon then removed the cock ring from Angel’s erection and immediately took him into his mouth. Angel Dust gave a muffled wail and hunched over, causing drool to drip into Husk’s head. Not that he noticed. Husker was too busy slurping and sucking Angel’s hot member to care about anything else. His rough tongue was flicking the tip aggressively, not trying to draw out the blow job. He saw how badly Angel needed him and he was happy to oblige. </p><p>With wet heat on his dick and vibrations still surging against his prostate, Angel could barely hold it together. A few more sucks from Husk and he coming violently, spilling everything into the cat’s mouth. Husk purred as he swallowed, helping Angel elongate his orgasm with the gentle hums the sound caused. Once the twitches stopped and Angel Dust was a panting mess above him, Husker kissed his way up the spider’s torso, leaving a sticky trail behind.  </p><p>He paused a moment to nuzzled his face into Angel’s chest and reached up to unbuckle the gag. The spit covered rubber ball fell from the spider’s mouth with a wet pop sound. </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” Angel’s voice was hoarse but still carried his usual cocky lilt with it. “Now get up here an’ ki-” </p><p>Husk didn’t wait for his boyfriend to finish his sentence; he took Angel’s lips in his and kissed him deeply. Angel Dust could taste himself on Husk’s tongue; feeling his own climax mingle with their kiss was such a turn on and it got him all riled up again. And the sybian still going definitely helped too. </p><p>The two moaned into each other’s mouths until Angel pulled away, a smile on his lips. </p><p>“What d’ya say ya help me off of this thing so I can ride you instead, huh, Husky? I still owe ya one fo’ stealin’ ya booze.” he stuck out his tongue and winked at his lover. </p><p>“Heh, you act like you’re in charge again, baby.” Husk undid Angel’s binds and clicked off the fucking machine. “Your punishment ain’t fuckin’ over yet. You’re gonna ride my dick because I’m telling you to ride my dick.” walking over to the edge of the bed, Husker sat down and spread his legs, his cock hard and ready. “Now, get over here.” another cruel smile crept across the cat demon’s face. </p><p>“Of course, Husky. Whateva you say.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Please, negotiate and communicate with your partner(s) before taking part in any form of kink! Safety and consent are the most important thing!</p><p>Find me at:</p><p>Main twitter: @rainbowpandas23</p><p>18+ twitter: @rainbowopandas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Something to Work With (Bottom!Husk/ Verse!Angel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angel is on a call with one of his phone sex clients but isn't really feeling it. Husk helps him make more believable sounds.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the huskerdust server and Rocky for helping me out with this one XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phone sex was an easy gig for Angel Dust and it had some decent perks, like good tips, physical distance from the extra skeezy pervs and not having to clean some rando’s cum off his body. Plus, he got to decide if he wanted to actually join the caller in rubbing one out or if he just wanted to play the part while flipping through a magazine. All in all, a good way to earn some extra cash between in-person clients. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be Angel’s last call of the day, some typical jock demon who no doubt used to be a real buff frat-bro kinda guy. And he was just...taking </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had wanted the spider to take off every article of clothing piece by piece and describe it in excruciating detail. Angel was supposed to be meeting Husk for date night by now. He checked the clock...he was already 20 minutes late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you out of your panties, now, you sexy slut?” the gruff voice pulled Angel Dust from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby~ ” Angel purred half-heartedly into the phone. He was still wearing them but the guy wouldn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now tease your tight little hole for me. And don’t hold your voice back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel rolled his eyes and paused for a second, then started letting out little moans. He wasn’t feeling it at the moment and decided not to actually take part in wanking off with the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Husk walked. Angel wasn’t surprised his boyfriend had gotten impatient and had finally come to check on him. Husk gave Angel a confused look as the spider mouthed “I’m working”, an annoyed pout on his pretty pink face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel let out another affirmative, but obviously fake, moan. Husk smirked and walked over to the spider. He leaned in and kissed his neck, whispering against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, sweetheart. You’re a better actor than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel smirked and covered the receiver so the client couldn’t hear him, “At least when I’m on set I get somethin’ ta work with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give ya somethin’ to work with.” the cat demon hummed quietly as he cupped Angel’s cock and gave it a light squeeze. The spider gave a raspy moan, slightly louder than his previous sounds, and nodded. God, that was hot. Husky knew how much he liked “try not to get caught” play. And being able to make a few bucks while doing it wasn’t a half bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh...yeah there we go, those are the sounds I was waiting for.” the guy on the phone said, his own voice hitching lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel gave another groan as Husk began kissing down his body - he had already reached into his underwear to grab and stroke his shaft in his claws - and kneeled between the spider’s long legs. He glanced up at Angel smugly and pulled his panties off in one swift motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Angel sighed, feeling his cheeks flush. Aggressive actions like that from Husk made Angel melt so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good, slut?” the gruff voice asked, breathing into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, baby. Ya feel real good~” Angel paused, looking right into Husker’s yellow eyes, as he gripped the base of Angel’s cock and gave a slow, wet lick up the half-stiff shaft. “Are ya hard fo’ me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, I am. Tell me you want me, Angel-cakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I want you!” the spider groaned into the phone, but directed the words at Husk, who teased him with his paw and mouth simultaneously. “Please, I want to feel you, Daddy....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husker continued licking, lapping his tongue at the slit of Angel’s tip. He was opened mouthed and sloppy, letting his saliva pool and drip down his tongue and onto the now fully-erect dick he was servicing. Angel moaned again, the sight before him turning him on more than the demon on the phone ever could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh~ Daddy? I like that. Keep saying that.” the voice hummed appreciatively. “I bet you’re so thirsty for my big, fat cock. You’re gonna take it now, you cute lil slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Please! Give it to me!” the spider whimpered as Husker took his whole length into his mouth without hesitation. Angel cried out, trying not to say Husk’s name. He managed to switch it at the last second, “Hu-Harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder? I’ll give you harder!” Angel heard the start of wet fapping sounds on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husker had begun to suck and bob his head on Angel’s pink cock, gripping the gentle slope of his hips to help the spider thrust into his mouth. He was moaning and purring around the member between his lips, drooling without shame. He let the head hit the inside of his cheek, rubbing it against the soft, hot inner wall of his mouth, while his tongue glided along the underside. Husk made messy slurping sounds, purposefully trying to send Angel to his peak faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm! Yes, Daddy!” Angel Dust gripped Husk’s head with his three free arms. Husk slowed his own movements to let Angel take the lead, letting his lover fuck himself in his mouth. His panting and moaning intensified as he felt the boiling heat of climax begin to surge in his stomach. “Fuck, you feel so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna come, Angel-cakes! I’m gonna get my cum all over you!” the voice at the other end was tense and tight, the slapping sounds becoming faster and louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel’s voice was wavering, a slew of moans and swears spilling from his lips as Husker continued to drool and slurp around his dick. The cat demon looked up at him with large, soft eyes, grinning as best as he could as he deep throated Angel all the way to the base. He pressed his nails gently into the spider’s soft ass-cheeks, hoping that the little bit of pain would send Angel soaring into his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! Daddy! I’m cumming!” Angel Dust felt the stinging claws and a rough pull of suction inside his lover’s sopping wet mouth, causing him to shake and empty himself down Husker’s welcoming throat. There was a grunt from the client but Angel wasn’t paying much attention, his attention focused on his own peak and watching as his beloved kitty cat enjoyed his pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Husk let Angel’s cum fill his mouth, swallowing most of it, but letting some drip out past his lips. He could have easily taken it all but he was enjoying giving his boyfriend a sloppy blow job and decided to commit. The sight of Husker, a stubborn, cantankerous old man, sucking him dry to the point of not being able to swallow all of his release, sent Angel into another, smaller peak. He didn’t ejaculate but he felt his body shiver in bliss as Husk moaned around him. The cat looked up at him again with a wink and slowly pulled his lips up and off of the pink cock in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was real good, Angel. Daddy’s gonna send you an extra big tip today.” Angel had practically forgotten there was someone on the line. He scrambled to pick up the phone and give a hum in confirmation. “Talk to you next week, slut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call ended and Angel Dust slumped in his chair, head pressed back on the headrest as he caught his breath, eyes still locked with Husker’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned up at the spider’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re splitting that tip with me, Angie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angel giggled and sighed, glancing down to see Husk’s erection poking out between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but only if you give me your tip first.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember, please negotiate with your partner when taking part in anything involving kink or exhibitionism.</p><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Morning After (Human! Au) Top!Husk Bottom!Anthony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a birthday present for @Railwynn on Twitter! 💖 Happy Birthday Rai! Thank you for being so funny, kind and for making such amazing Huskerdust content! I'm glad I could write you a something special for your bday!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side note: This has nothing to do with my current collab fic "When We Meet Again". These are different AU's, which is why I kept Husk's name as Husk here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anthony stirred as the sunlight came through the blinds and hit him right in the face. He hated mornings but this one was a little better than most; if he didn’t mess everything up last night, that is. Eyes still closed, he turned over in bed, expecting to nuzzle into the naked chest of the man who held him the previous evening. Instead he was met with cold emptiness. His eyes fluttered open to see that he was alone, nude and covered in hickies from the night before. The last two things weren’t a surprise, but the solitude was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husk?” the younger man called out, panic is his voice. He sat up, pulling the sheet to his chest and running his fingers through his blonde hair in concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, shit!” there was a clatter from the other room, “Be there in a sec!” another clatter, followed by some mumbled swears, came from the kitchen. Then footsteps approached and the door was nudged open. The older man came in carrying a small tray with two mugs and a plate of half burnt toast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s hair and sideburns had been combed but he was still shirtless, only wearing his boxers as he walked in from the apartment’s living space. Anthony instantly relaxed when he saw the man enter the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husky, what’s this?” A smile crept onto Anthony’s face, shocked at the gesture. This wasn’t their first time together but it had been the first time the blonde had spent the night. He was a little surprised at Husk bringing him breakfast in bed. A little surprised, and definitely smitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck..uh...I’m not really hot shit in the kitchen. But I made coffee how you like. And toast. I hope that’s...okay?” he awkwardly made his way over to Anthony’s side of the bed. He was nothing like his normal aloof self. It was cute. “I don’t fuckin know….I’m not good at this shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey…” Anthony said with a soft smile, reaching up to touch one of the older man’s hands- he was practically white-knuckling the serving tray. “It’s perfect. Now put that down and get back in bed wit’ me.” The blonde gave a coy smile and rubbed the empty spot next to him on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk cleared his throat and placed the tray on a bedside table, then crawled into bed with the Italian. As they leaned back against the headboard, Anthony snuggled into Husk, handing him a mug and sipping from his own. A moment of silence filled the room as they caffeinated themselves, their fingers lacing together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I almost flipped when I woke up and you weren’t here.” Anthony chuckled between gulps of coffee. “Thought I scared ya away after what I said...last night…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk stiffened and inhaled, choking on his drink. The words rang in his ears and a flush spread across his tan skin as he coughed. He cleared his throat again, trying not to come off like an awkward mess. He was failing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony finished his coffee and set the mug aside. He was cautious but still confident in his words. He could be a mess later, on his own time, if he really needed to be. But now he had to be the brave one, “Was...was it okay? It’s fine if it wasn’t, no skin off my back. I mean I hope we can still see each oth-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Husk mumbled, looking down at the hand he was holding, pale freckled flesh contrasting his own ruddy tan skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-really?” The smile in Anthony’s voice was unmistakable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of fuckin’ course I do. Y’think I would make such an ass of myself with this crap breakfast if I didn’t?” the older man snorted. Suddenly his grumpy face was cupped in two hands, being pulled into a kiss. A hard, sweet, furious kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk put his mug on the table behind him and wrapped both his arms around Anthony’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. The blonde moaned into his mouth as their kiss deepened. His naked form was shivering, not from the cold, but from joy and desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tony, you okay? Yer shakin’ like a damn leaf.” Husk pulled back. Anthony wasted no time in moving his lips down to kiss the older man’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered against Husk’s pulse point, before biting him gently. A pale hand snaked between their bodies and found its way into Husk’s boxers, stroking at his stiffening length. The older man groaned, his hands caressing down Anthony’s chest, rolling a nipple under his thumb. The blonde’s breath hitched, “Please, don’t stop touchin’ me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Husk rolled them over, pinning the younger man beneath him. Big, brown eyes looked up into hazel ones, pupils blown and full of yearning. Their lips met again, passionate and rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand between them was still working Husk’s cock to full hardness, sliding the waistband of his boxers beneath his balls for easier access. Meanwhile, Husk was pushing Anthony’s legs apart, feeling around for the bottle of lube they had used the night before. He handed it to Tony, who quickly took it and began applying it to Husk’s stiff dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, I need you.” Anthony’s own erection was throbbing. He reached one hand around and gripped the older man’s ass, pulling his pelvis closer to grind against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ christ!” Husk groaned as his cock slid against Anthony’s. With a grin, he braced himself on the mattress, leaning down to whisper in his lover’s ear. “Patience, sweetheart. Don’t you need me to warm you up first?” Husk snickered, a teasing twinkle in his eye as he shifted to kiss Anthony, nipping a bottom lip as he pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde hissed at the teeth scraping his lip, the sensation sending a pang of want right to his core (as if he wasn’t wanting Husk so desperately already).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine!” Anthony rolled his eyes, exasperated and horny. “Stop bein’ a bastard and make love ta me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing those words, Husk chuckled again and lined himself up with Anthony’s center, pressing the head of his cock inside. The younger man keened, panting as he was deliciously spread apart. He was still a little stretched from the previous night’s activities, so thankfully, with the help of lube, the sensation was hot and smooth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Husk was all the way to the hilt, he paused and looked at the man writhing beneath him. He was radiant...but maybe that was just what love did to someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk took a pale hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing each knuckle and then in the center of the palm. Anthony blushed, the tenderness catching him off guard. He reached up and fisted his free hand in Husk’s hair, giving him a sweet, blissful smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Husk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk’s movements were slow and sensual, eyes locked on Anthony as he thrusted. He wanted to watch him, memorize his face and sounds, bask in the pleasure they were sharing. The blonde shifted down, timing his movements so he could take as much of his lover as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! Right there!” Anthony gasped out as Husk hit his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here?” the older man teased, sliding back and finding the spot again. Anthony gasped a second time, unable to say a word. He gave a whimpering nod instead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk picked up the pace, tagging the spot that drove his lover crazy. He felt Anthony’s legs wrap around his waist, trying to press their bodies closer together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Husk! Harder!” Anthony kept a hand in Husk’s hair, the other gripping his pillow for dear life. He was being pummeled into the mattress now, the bed creaking with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna watch you cum, Tony. Don’t hold back.” Husk reached between them, toying with Anthony’s nipples before moving down to rub a thumb against the head of Anthony’s cock. He felt the blonde squeeze around his length, a telltale sign that he was close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-Ahhh!” Anthony cut himself short as his orgasm ripped through him. Warmth splattered across his abdomen, his body tensing. He could feel hazel eyes staring as the aftershocks made him bend his back and curl his toes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Husk reveled in Anthony’s pleasure, his own peak crashing into him without warning. He grunted Tony’s name and sheathed himself all the way inside, spilling everything he had into the man beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men were panting as their eyes fluttered open, meeting in the afterglow. Husk swept blonde locks off of Anthony’s face, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and then his lips. The younger man gave a content hum, returning the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it annoyin’ if I say I love you again?” Anthony asked breathlessly against Husk’s lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah….” Husk smirked, “Is it annoyin’ if I suggest we go out for breakfast instead of tryin’ to eat this fuckin’ crap I made?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anthony shook his head with a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Husk's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Husky, babe, I love you...but yeah, please take me to a diner so I can eat anythin' other than that toast.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lazy Sunday Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More cute morning after love-making because it's the Good Shit.</p><p>This is a bday fic for the lovely Dannibear. Happy Birthday Danni!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stirring awake, Angel Dust snuggled his face deeper into Husk’s chest. They were both naked, tangled in a sheet, the early morning sun casting light onto their forms from between the curtains. Angel tried to will himself back to sleep but something in his brain wasn’t letting it happen. So instead he rolled himself over so that his chest was pressing against Husker’s, using his left elbows to prop himself up to get a better look at the sleeping cat’s face.</p><p>The spider watched his lover sleep for several minutes, the silence of morning filling him with an unusual calm. He smiled softly as he saw Husk’s nose twitch in his sleep, his mouth hanging open just a bit as he took in deep, slow breaths. A pink hand raised to lightly cup the cat demon’s furry cheek.</p><p>“Ya really are such a handsome, stubborn bastard. Y’know that?” Angel whispered, voice still ragged from sleep. “I dunno what I’d do without ya, you old grump.”</p><p>Husk’s mouth twitched into a smile, hearing the words. He had felt Angel shift earlier and had slowly been waking up.</p><p>“So you say nice shit when you think I can’t hear you, huh?” A single yellow eye peeked open to look down at the spider, smirk growing.</p><p>Angel gave a look of shock, blush spreading across his cheeks as he went to pull his hand off of Husk’s face. But a paw stopped him, pressing Angel’s palm tighter to his cheek fur.</p><p>“Ya act like I ain’t nice to ya all the time, babe.” Angel Dust tried to hide his flustered-ness behind a snarky response. “I was real nice last night. Four times, if I remember correct?”</p><p>“Hmm…” Husk hummed and eyed Angel’s soft face, tousled hair and hickey covered frame. Then he shifted their bodies so that he was on top of the spider, nestled between his long legs. His paw still held the hand that had been on his cheek, claws lacing between Angel’s fingers. “Wanna go for five, beautiful?”</p><p>Angel Dust gave a gentle smirk, reaching up with another hand to thread his fingers in the fur on the back of Husker’s head.</p><p>“That’s a stupid question an’ you know it, <em> handsome </em>.” Angel murmured, pulling Husk’s head down into a tender, passionate kiss.</p><p>They kissed deeply, but slowly, sleep still fogging their minds. Husk used his hand that wasn’t holding Angel’s to grab one of the spider’s wrist’s and guide it down to his half-hard cock. Angel smiled against his lips and took the erection in his hand, stroking slowly. He felt Husk’s dick stiffen in his grip; the barbs poked at his palm, reminding him of the delicious sensation he would get once Husk was inside him.</p><p>As the spider worked his magic on Husk, the cat-demon grabbed some lube and coated a claw, pressing it to the waiting center beneath him. Angel was still fairly stretched from the night before so he was able to slip three claws in after just a few thrusts.</p><p>“Husky, please. Make love ta me.” Angel gave a final squeeze to the hard dick in his hand and lifted his hips to punctuate the begging. His eyes were big and soft and full of emotion, taking in the face of the demon above him.</p><p>Husk slid lube along his length and lined himself up with Angel’s entrance, slipping in in one smooth thrust.</p><p>“Hmmmm! Husk!” the spider demon arched his back as Husker pulled out slowly, his cock barbs catching on his tight ring of muscle. They were rough but not painful, adding a whole other level of stimulation that made Angel Dust go crazy. Especially when they were going slow like this.</p><p>The old man gave gentle, sensual thrusts, rolling his hips against Angel’s. His movements were almost lazy but the way he hit the porn star’s prostate said otherwise; he clearly knew what he was doing, trying to draw out moans from the demon beneath him.</p><p>Angel tightened his hold on Husk’s paw, his free hands fisting into the sheets and Husker’s fur at different points.</p><p>“You feel so fuckin’ good, baby.” the spider bit his lip, practically quivering at how sensitive he was this morning.</p><p>“Fuck! So do you, sweetheart.” Husk clenched his jaw as Angel met his thrusts. He leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in his. His hips began to move quicker, but still with a passionate and sentimental edge he didn’t want to lose. Sex between them was usually fast, hot and feral. Something tender like this was a welcomed, and special, change of pace.</p><p>Husk kissed his way from Angel’s cheek, up to his temple and then stopped by his ear. His thrusts were still deep and picking up speed, feeling his lover clenching tighter and tighter around his length.</p><p>“Please, cum inside me. I wanna feel every bit a’ you.” Nails clawed into fur as Angel managed to beg between his panting.</p><p>Husk was right on the edge and he wanted to bring Angel with him. He squeezed the pink hand he was holding and grinned gently.</p><p>“I love you, my beautiful Anthony.” His gruff whisper sent a hot breath blowing onto Angel’s ear. </p><p>“Oh~!” The intimate words hit Angel Dust like a freight train, causing the tension building within him to snap. His orgasm wracked through his body, toes curling into the sheets and one hand gripping the soft fur on Husk’s back. Ribbons of white heat got caught between him and Husk’s stomachs, making a beautiful mess.</p><p>The cat demon’s peak was gradual but intense, his cum pulled from him as the spider’s muscles tensed. With every thrust, with every drop of release spilling deep into his boyfriend, Husk sent love into Angel. His Angel. His Anthony.</p><p>Angel’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to meet Husk’s, taking his lips in a kiss. They pulled apart with gentle smiles, Husk propping himself up onto his forearms to look at Angel in the afterglow. Feeling the cat look down at him, the normally cocky pornstar felt an out-of-character rush of shyness, turning his head to hide his face in his pillow. Husk chuckled, brushing at Angel’s hair with a long nail. He trailed the claw to the back of the spider’s head, to the heart that was placed at the nape of his neck. As he did, he let his own paw relax, opening his palm to see the yellow heart in the center.</p><p>Husker loved seeing the two hearts side by side. It reminded him that they belonged together, that him and Angel were two halves of a whole. It was sappy (not the old man’s normal M.O.) but it was a small bit of schmaltz he allowed himself to enjoy without shame. He leaned down to place a peck on Angel’s temple.</p><p>“You always come so hard when I call you Anthony.” The cat gave a cheshire grin against fluffy pink hair. “You know that?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Angel rolled his eyes, his normal teasing attitude coming back to him. “Just wait till I call out your name next time, babe~”</p><p>“Lookin’ forward to it.” lips pressed to Angel’s forehead for a second time, love flowing from one demon to another, and back again, on a lazy Sunday morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choice (Angel gives Husk a Blowjob)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome to "Panda gave herself feelings in the middle of the night so she had to write a drabble about it".  I have a lot of emotions and I don't apologize.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Way to make a blowjob have feels." - a fellow Angelhusk fan upon reading this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel stormed through the front door of the Happy Hotel, a cold, tense energy emanating from his face and body language. He marched straight toward the bartender, eyes set on the cat, who was looking right back at his boyfriend with concern and confusion. </p><p>Once the spider made it to the bar, he walked behind it and took Husker by the arm, dragging him from his post.</p><p>“Uh...okay?” Husk was confused but decided to let Angel take the lead. He probably needed to talk in private or something. Vent about a crap day at work where no one else could hear.</p><p>Angel Dust stayed silent and rigid as he walked himself and his lover around the corner from the lobby to a nearby storage closet. He practically pushed Husk inside and then slammed the door behind them both, pulling the chain down to flick on the small light above them. Then the porn star dropped to his knees in front of Husk without a word and began kissing at his stomach, down to his groin. Husk’s eyes widened. Okay, so maybe he didn’t want to talk.</p><p>“Hey, hey, Angie. Woah, slow the fuck down.” Husk stroked at the spider’s hair, trying to guide his face up so that they could look at each other. Something felt wrong...but it wasn’t clear how wrong things were until Husk saw Angel’s face. The hetero-chromatic eyes were hard, tears welling in the corners. Angel grit his jaw, willing the drops to stay where they were. “Ange, sweetheart. What the shit? What’s wrong?”</p><p>The spider pressed his lips together in a line, internally torn. Normally, at the first sign of being questioned about his feelings, Angel Dust would turn and run. Or shut down and keep doing what he was doing. But the concern in Husker’s voice did something...it put a crack in his defenses. Just enough for a bit of vulnerable truth to come leaking out.</p><p>"I just...I need ta touch someone who wants me, but who I actually wanna touch back. It's <em> my </em> choice ta touch ya. No one's makin' me touch ya but <em> me </em> ." an errant tear rolled down a pink cheek as Angel kept his eyes locked on Husk’s, his voice wavering slightly in it’s honesty, “This is my choice. I’m on my knees cuz <em> I </em> wanna be, cuz <em> I </em>want ya. Please....I….is it okay?”</p><p>More tears were falling now, Angel Dust looking down to hide his face in shame. In fear of being rejected after baring so much of his heart. Husk’s startled expression shifted to one of tenderness and he kneeled to bring his face level with his lover’s. He brought a paw to cup Angel’s cheek, bringing their lips together and kissing him with all the compassion he could muster in his curmudgeonly old heart. The spider gasped as their lips touched, but soon leaned into it, letting his tears fall harder. This time crying not in fear, but in feeling understood. </p><p>The gentle kiss lasted a moment more and then Husk pulled away, looking at Angel’s face again to wipe away the cry lines that soaked his cheeks. Once the spider had calmed a bit, he leaned back in to kiss his boyfriend again, harder and deeper than before. The old man chuckled and murmured against Angel’s lips.</p><p>“I do want you. I choose you. And I ain’t never takin’ for granted that you choose me too.”</p><p>The cat demon gave another peck to Angel’s lips and then stood before him, a light flush spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Hell’s Number One Pornstar looked up, giving a fragile smile to the man that he cared for. The one that he chose. The one that <em> he </em> wanted. Angel Dust leaned in and resumed kissing at Husk’s stomach, nipping and licking his way down the slope of the fuzzy abdomen. One set of hands massaged the cat demon’s inner thighs while the other set reached around and began to grope at his ass.</p><p>The more Angel touched Husk in reverence, the more the spider felt life breath back into himself. Each kiss and stroke he gave to his lover made him feel like a part of his beaten, bruised heart was being stitched back together. Husk gave a purring moan and it chased away the cruel voices in the back of Angel’s mind. He cupped Husk’s erection in a hand, felt him stiffen, and the lingering feeling of holding greedy clients’ bodies was erased. Husk’s paw gripped at the back of the spider’s head and every memory of Valentino’s touch melted from Angel’s skin. There was something so healing for Angel Dust in this act of servicing someone he desired with both his body <em> and </em>his heart. He felt free.</p><p>Angel stroked Husker to a hardness and then wasted no time in swallowing his entire length. The cat let out a groan as he was taken to the hilt, feeling a soft heat flicking at his tip. Angel then laved his tongue on the underside of Husk’s cock, licking at the little barbs to tease his boyfriend. The other hand that had been working at the cat demon’s thigh came up and began to massage Husk’s balls, rolling them with a practiced touch.</p><p>“Dammit Angie!” the old man brought a claw to his lips and bit at it to keep his noises down. He hadn’t forgotten they were on the main floor, not even a dozen feet away from the busiest place in the whole hotel. </p><p>Angel smirked around the dick in his mouth and doubled his efforts; one hand pressing against Husk’s pelvis as Angel bobbed his head and sucked aggressively, one hand fondling at the demon’s balls and two sets of nails digging into Husk’s ass. The spider demon hummed in satisfaction as he felt the cock twitch against his tongue.</p><p>“Angel! Angel, I’m gonna-” Husker hissed against his hand. Angel was surprised. Husk usually lasted a bit longer than this. Maybe it was the public aspect of it? Or the emotional stuff? It didn’t matter much. All Angel wanted was his partner’s pleasure filling his mouth and, honestly, the sooner he had it, the better. The spider continued to slurp at Husk’s dick, feeling the nails tighten in his hair and hearing the rough panting sounds coming from above him. Angel’s heart felt so full, felt so right.</p><p>For the first time since he started blowing Husk, Angel looked up to meet yellow eyes, and gave a particularly sloppy lick to the dripping tip in his mouth. Suddenly, the cat was coming, thick ribbons of heat spilling into Angel’s throat and over his tongue. He’d been ready for it and closed his eyes, savoring every drop. Savoring what it meant for him and for Husk. He felt the long claws untangle from his hair as Husker’s legs shook. After another moment of milking everything he could from his boyfriend’s release, Angel pulled back from the cat’s cock with a slick pop. A claw brushed Angel’s bangs off his forehead; the spider’s eyes were still closed and he smiled in contentment.</p><p>“I love you, Angel.” Husk all but whispered the admission as he looked down at the beautiful face in front of him.</p><p>Dual toned eyes shot open in disbelief. He looked Husk right in the face and began to laugh. Husk blushed, his brow furrowing.</p><p>“The fuck? I thought we were bein’ vulnerable or some shit. Why’re you fuckin’ laughin’ at me?”</p><p>Angel continued to giggle as he grabbed Husk by the paws and pulled him down to kneel with him again.</p><p>“Babe...I’m so emotionally fucked right now it ain’t even funny but also-” Angel paused to clear his throat, “I do find it fuckin’ hilarious that you finally decided ta confess your love ta me while we’re both <em> in the closet </em>.”</p><p>Husk smirked and snorted a laugh, realizing the irony of the situation, “Heh, shut up. I’m tryin’.”</p><p>Angel smirked and rubbed Husk’s cheek, giving him a small kiss on the nose and then the lips.</p><p>“I know ya are. And I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>